Life on Merca
by Sheino Riff
Summary: The story of a girl growing up, seemingly independent of destiny. But destiny is difficult to avoid... Rated T for later chapters. Read and review!
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: This version of the Star Wars universe is shared between me and my brother. However, it was my idea to put the stories on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Sorry.

Key: Normal, _Writing_

* * *

"_Mercans believe that one must determine their own destiny. As such, prophecies are rare and usually ignored. However, there is one prophecy that dates back to the Mercan landing. It is heard by every Force-sensitive born on Merca on the same day each year. It is known as the Prophecy of the Snake."_

-Stories and Legends of Merca

Admiral Shane Riff looked out the small ship window and smiled. His fleet had landed only five days ago and they were already deciding where the various clans would live and work. He then frowned as he remembered how advanced the other cultures of the galaxy were compared to them. Perhaps those Mercanus would share some of their own technology? That would be excellent.

He began walking forward, and heard the crinkle of paper under his foot. He sighed as he picked up the sheet. There had been a limited supply aboard, and no time to restock. Consequently, paper was rarely used on the fleet's journey. He then noticed the writing on the sheet. Interested, he began reading.

' _Her mother a dragon born of a hammer and a wolf, her father a jewel prized above all else. Those who dwell below will fall at her hand. The servants of the ones who designed the galaxy will cower before her might. The scholar, the chosen one, the hidden chessmaster, the heroes of the frozen conflict. She will join their ranks. SHE IS THE SNAKE. SHE IS COMING.'_

Shane frowned and put the sheet in his pocket. Maybe someone else could figure it out. Before he turned to leave the ship, he looked at his watch, which had been modified for the planet. It read 13:10, and, according to the new calendar, the day was Vikun, the fifth of Raenak. Well, he thought as he smiled, time to start a new life.

* * *

Alright, that's my prologue. Tell me what you think. And yes, there is some foreshadowing in here.


	2. Vikun, Senod 17, 5996 DMK: Museum

Author's Notes: This version of the Star Wars universe is shared between me and my brother. However, it was my idea to put the stories on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Nor do I own a railgun. Or anything from Japan.

Key: Normal, _Writing_

* * *

"_Among the many exhibits in the Museum of Technology is the R-520 Advanced Electro-Magnetic Cannon, as used by the Kudak troopers*. Invented 5,983 DMK, this powerful railgun is typically referred to as the Rock Cannon, due to its ability to launch small boulder-sized projectiles." _

-Attractions of Nikaza**

"Hurry up, Psy! You'll miss the demonstration!" shouted the short 7-year old boy. This was Calon Nolun, who, admittedly, would need to hurry himself. Then again, Calon wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He then began to run to the west wing. The tall dark-haired girl standing next to him sighed and walked over to Psychose.

"Snake***, ya gotta remember to at least humor that dull blade sometimes. Who knows, he might be right sometime. Not today, though. Not only is the demonstration in the east wing, it's in 2 hours!" said Naela Ateo****, yawning as she did so. Calon had been so excited about the demonstration of the Rock Cannon that he had woken them up at 6 o'clock. They treated him like a brother, but he could be really trying at times.

Psychose looked up from the display she had been studying, seemingly oblivious to what had happened. Naela sighed, knowing she probably was. Then Psychose's mouth opened as she began speaking. " Hey, you know how you can just pick some random rock up off the ground and launch it from a railgun here? I mean, I've heard that on any planet outside Federation space, that's impossible. It doesn't make sense. Then again, it might have somethi… Hey, where'd Calon go?" She said as she noticed his absence.

Naela sighed. This happened more often than she'd like. She smiled as she grabbed Psychose's arm. "Come on, Snake, let's get him before the demonstration." She started running to the west wing, pulling a laughing Psychose behind her. The girl was hard to disappoint.

* * *

What do you think about the first chapter? Tell me anything I referenced that you noticed. Alright, here are the notes.

*The heavy-duty troops of the Mercan military.

**The capital city of Merca and the Mercan Federation.

***Psychose is the Mercan word for snake. Calon means sharp (as in a sharp blade). Naela means stone.

****The last name given to those without a clan.


	3. Tikun, Senod 19, 5996 DMK: Plaza

Author's Notes: This version of the Star Wars universe is shared between me and my brother. However, it was my idea to put the stories on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Nor do I own a railgun. And I do not condone hacking or cheating.

Key: Normal, _Writing_

* * *

"_Every year, lotteries are held in the Federation. Typically, the prize is either the first batch of a new line of products or a limited production modified version, essentially a collector's edition. Not surprisingly, each planet's lottery is completely different than the others' except for the prize."_

-Customs of the Mercan Federation

"So, why do I need to buy a ticket? I mean, I don't really want a railgun, besides, what would I even do with one?" Psychose asked Naela as they headed to the lottery booth. It had been two days since they saw the demonstration. It had turned out to be an exhibition of the capabilities of the new R-520-M*, which would be given to the winner of the annual lottery. And Naela seemed determined to win it.

Her friend sighed before explaining, "Look, Snake, if you manage to win, you can give it to me. My so-called 'dad' would probably try to get me the thing anyway, but this way, there is no chance anyone will get hurt." Psychose always forgot how extreme the man who had adopted Naela and several other clanless children her age could be. The worst part was that he didn't even notice when his actions hurt people.

Once it sunk in, Psychose decided to speed up. She then noticed someone walking nearby. Smiling, she called out to them. "Hey, Reggie! What are you doing outside the Ateolon**?" Reggie stopped and turned around to face them. He then pointed towards a bench in a secluded area. The girls started walking to it.

When they got to the bench, he directed them to sit down. Once they did, he began speaking. "Psychose, in the future, refer to me by my designation, R-G9, rather than 'Reggie'. I am a droid, not an organic." He paused to let Psychose answer. As he had expected, she did not agree. He then pulled a number of tickets from the small bag he carried with him. Naela stared at them in surprise.

"Reggie, why did you buy a hundred tickets?! That's a bit much, isn't it?" she asked the droid as she snatched them from his hand. R-G9, or Reggie, was a modified Magnaguard her dad had sent to watch over her and her siblings as he was unable for some reason.

Reggie turned to look at her and responded. "There are exactly 2,400 lottery tickets circulated in each lottery. After hacking the lottery database, I determined that these tickets provide the highest chance of winning. After you obtain the prize, your father wants you to begin training with it." Satisfied that he had won the argument, he stood up and motioned for the girls to follow.

Naela slapped herself in the face, but Psychose got up and shouted, "That's awesome! C'mon, Naela, let's go!" She started running after Reggie. Naela shook her head and followed.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me! I am not telepathic, nor do I know where any of you live. Alright, here are the notes.

*The M stands for modified.

**The clanhouse of the clanless.


	4. Tikun, Senod 19, 5996 DMK: Home

Author's Notes: You know this already, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Nope, not me.

Key: Normal, _Writing or dreams_

OpticalRacer, to answer your question, the Federation is a group of sectors within the Rishi Maze (a satellite galaxy). However, they maintain a connection to the greater galaxy using hyperspace and whatnot. More detailed information will be given at a later date.

* * *

_Many psychologists have theorized that all dreams have meaning. However, this is typically overshadowed by the fact that the dreams of Force-sensitives usually turn into Force visions._

-Visions, dreams, and hallucinations

Psychose fell into her bed, exhausted from the long day. She glanced at the gravimeter*, grinning as she noticed that Siri** had turned it to a comfortable 2 gs***. She hoped her mom and dad would get back soon. They were always off on some trip outside the Federation. Psychose sighed and turned off the light.

_She awoke to strange surroundings. There was nothing but dry, cracked rust-red mud for miles in all directions, and not a single creature flew in the bizarrely colored sky. 'What a beautiful sky.' She thought, noting the numerous moons and a double-ring around the planet, all against a multicolored background, which was itself illuminated by a stunning yellow-white star._

_Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like the thundering of a galloping jonali_****_. She looked in the direction of the sound. Instead of a creature, as she expected, she saw an enormous cloud of rust-colored dust racing towards her. She instinctively curled herself into a ball and waited for the cloud to pass over her. It stopped before it reached her._

_That was when she heard a stern voice begin speaking. "Pathetic. _You're_ supposed to scare me and my fellows? Look at you! You wouldn't survive _one tap_ from my blade. And your kind is said to be the deadliest warriors in the galaxy. HAH! If you're any indication, they're no good at predictions. For your sake, I hope someone teaches you to fight. You're not exactly intimidating right now. Hey, look at me when I'm speaking to you!"_

_Psychose looked up. She saw what looked like a massive armored human with a sword almost as large as itself. The armor itself was unlike anything she had ever seen. She mustered up her courage and decided to ask the being something. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?"_

_The being grinned. "You'll find out next time I come calling. For now, though, welcome to the galaxy. I hope you like it. You'll be here a while." At this, Psychose's surroundings vanished, to be replaced by a seemingly infinite swirl of lights._

Psychose shot up out of bed. She heard voices in the hall. She smiled, her parents were home. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted as she ran to greet them.

* * *

Notes time!

* A device connected to the gravity modulator, standard in Mercan buildings.

** A friend of Psychose's parents.

*** Merca has 5 times standard gravity.

**** An equine creature native to Merca.


End file.
